


Nobody Expects...

by merkintosh



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has a sleepover, Santana gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Expects...

When Rachel invited all the girls from Glee to her house for a sleepover, she should have known that Santana was going to mess everything up.

"This was supposed to be a night of strong feminist bonding between all of us, Santana, not some sort of drunken Bacchanalia!" Rachel shouted. She was tempted to stomp her foot.

Santana just shrugged before passing Tina a large bottle of cheap vodka. Tina smiled and raised her eyebrows comically as she took a large swallow.

"Whatever, Rachel." Santana said, before slapping Tina on the back to clear up her cough. "This is way more interesting than your sad little girl party games. If I have to participate in a pussy party, I'm going to be drunk for it."

Mercedes nodded and snatched the bottle of vodka from Tina's weak grip. "Live a little, Rachel. It can't hurt." She drank from the bottle.

Rachel sighed and sat down. "I can't stop you all from ruining your lives, but at least I can remain sober and watch over you all as you die from alcohol poisoning. I'll be sure to call emergency services if you need to get your stomachs pumped."

Brittany took the bottle from Mercedes and drank. "I only have one stomach."

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "Just shut up and drink something, Rachel. Don't be such a wet blanket."

Rachel frowned and looked around her at the other girls. They stared at her expectantly. "Fine. But the onus is on all of you if this ends badly."

***

"You guys!" Rachel said, tripping over her words. "This is illegal." She was leaning heavily on Tina's shoulder as she weakly grabbed for the new bottle of alcohol with her hands.

Santana looked at Rachel with a wry twist to her brows. "Yeah, Rachel. It kind of is."

"We are such rebels!" Rachel said.

Tina smiled and joined in with Rachel's drunken happiness. "Illicit drugs, underage drinking, what's next for us?" she asked.

Brittany spoke up from the other side of the room where she and Mercedes were playing Sorry. "Scissoring!"

***

"Lick it! Lick it!" Santana cheered as she looked down at her crotch. Rachel's head was underneath her Cheerio skirt. "Stop breathing on it and just lick it already."

Rachel pushed Santana's skirt off her head and blearily glared at her. "Don't we need dental dams?"

Santana stared at Rachel, nonplussed. "What? Stop thinking so much, Rachel, and get to carpetmunching. You're the one who didn't want to try scissoring like Brittany and Tina are doing." She rearranged her skirt so it covered Rachel's face.

Rachel squared her shoulders and spread Santana's labia with her fingers before tentatively licking her vagina.

Santana moaned and tightened her grip on Rachel's head. Anything to shut the girl up.


End file.
